I Hate You, I Love You
by niightowl
Summary: Pinepaw wants him. Chases after him. She hopes that one day, Eaglepaw will magically fall in love with her. But in the middle of a war, it doesn't seem possible. On top of that, she has a rival for his attention. Briarpaw. Will Pinepaw be able to get over her jealousy and move on? Or are things about to take a darker turn?
1. Alleigances

**Leader:**

Flightstar, a black and white tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Falconfur, brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Skyleaf, gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _apprentice, Petalpaw_

 **Warriors:**

Shadowstep, black she-cat with blue eyes

 _apprentice, Pinepaw_

Lilypelt, white and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mountainpine, brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

Stormwing, she-cat with greeny-brown eyes

 _apprentice, Eaglepaw_

Frostnose, white tom with green eyes

 _apprentice, Briarpaw_

Fleckpelt, dark gray and black tom with amber eyes

Emberdawn, dull orange tabby with green eyes

 _apprentice, Barkpaw_

 **Apprentices:**

Petalpaw, white she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

Pinepaw, light gray she-cat with green-brown eyes

Eaglepaw, black and white tom with blue eyes

Briarpaw, brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Barkpaw, brown tom with white paw and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Thornpelt, brown she-cat with a missing eye, and an amber eye

 **Prologue**

"Would you just stop this madness?" the white she-cat snarled, teeth bared, "Can't you see it? He'll only use you!"

"No, you don't understand. It's different!"

"Oh, I understand. You're just a pitiful little she-cat who can't look beyond her own sights to see that there's other perfectly suitable toms!" The white cat turned away, storming off.

"No! Come back!" the gray cat wailed, "Petalpaw!"


	2. The Excellent(ly Boring) Exposition

**_Rated T for upcoming plot themes and devices._**

 **Hello, hello! Welcome to my new, totally updated, not-so-clichedly-sickening version of "I Hate You, I Love You!" This one actually has a plot line, don't worry. I've learned that flying by the seat of my pants doesn't work with writing. Or anything else I do, for that matter. And yes. I'm using the cliche love triangle plot device whatever, but I hope I've twisted it enough to be maybe just the least bit interesting for you all.**

 **Another note, this isn't strictly in Pinepaw's 3rd person view. It may bounce a bit from her to Petalpaw's view, but I will usually clarify when this is happening. If it gets too confusing, please, dear readers, tell me.**

 **Many thanks goes to Stormshadow3 for kindly accepting to beta for this story. Also, Emberdawn is an OC that was requested to appear in my first writing of this story by imdefinitelynotaserialkiller! (No, I do no accept any more OC requests, sorry) Since she didn't get a big part to play, I've decided to add her as a more important character. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Tally-ho!**

* * *

Pinepaw yawned. The light streamed in from the entrance of the apprentice's den. The stone ceiling was high above her head and emanated the chill from the outside. Pinepaw huddled deeper into her nest. The feathers and moss insulated her, keeping her underbelly warm. The sunny entrance was warm enough, but the shade that covered most of the den was cold, a sign that the snow season would be early this close leaf-bare. She tried going back to sleep, but her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since sun high the last day. Pinepaw got up slowly, stretching in the patch of sunlight. She scrabbled out of the entrance into the middle of the camp.

The early morning sunlight just barely cut through the clear hint of frost but shone down brightly on the camp. It illuminated Pinepaw's light gray coat and brought out the undertones of rich chocolate brown in her fur. Her green-brown eyes flashed in the sunlight as she ran to the prey pile.

"Hey, Petalpaw!" she chirped at the white she-cat sitting next to the prey pile. Petalpaw was Pinepaw's sister, but somewhat of a balance to her sensitive, passionate nature. Petalpaw was crunching on the bones of some small creature as she nodded to Pinepaw, green eyes gleaming in the pre-snow season light.

"Hey."

"Where is everyone? It seems really deserted." Petalpaw swallowed.

"I think Barkpaw went to the Clearing, and Eaglepaw is training. Briarpaw has her assessment." She tipped her head, "Skyleaf was talking with Shadowstep, who left with Emberdawn just a bit ago. Of course, Frostnose is with Briarpaw and Leafspirit's with Eaglepaw, and I think the other Warriors are on patrol. Except for Fleckpelt and Hawkflight, who were on the midnight patrol." Petalpaw dragged in a breath, "And that is where everyone is. Except for the elders. Who are in the elder's den."

Pinepaw nodded as she snagged a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. "I can't believe it! I'm going to have my assessment today. And then, if I pass-" she trailed off.

"You're going to become a warrior. Congratulations, sister. You'll be a leader in no time."

Pinepaw's eyes sparkled. "You really think so?"

"No. It really depends on if you have the skills. And if the leader at the time chooses you. Which is pretty rare, since there will probably be others who are more qualified. So-"

"Thanks a lot." Pinepaw took a bite of the mouse and chewed in silence. Swallowing, she wondered aloud, "Tonight's the half-moon, right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the Moon Oak tonight. I heard Skyleaf telling Flightstar that I've been progressing in my training well, and I might have my name soon!"

"That's really good news. Maybe Star Shine will bestow upon you the name of-" Pinepaw smirked and thought for a second, "Petalworry."

"Oh, look who's talking, Pineflirt," Petalpaw retorted. The sisters laughed at their jokes. "Honestly, I'm kind of worried what the other healers' apprentices will think."

"You'll do fine! You always do." Pinepaw licked Petalpaw's ear reassuringly.

"Heyyy, ladies," a smooth voice chirped, floating from the entrance of the camp. Pinepaw's heart fluttered.

"H-hi, Eaglepaw!" Pinepaw meowed, gazing at him.

"Hey," Petalpaw muttered, returning to crunching bones. Leafspirit quickly whispered with Eaglepaw, then trotted off. The black-and-white tom sauntered over. The light played on his pelt, making it shine and pooling in his bright blue eyes. He snatched a mouse and wolfed it down, then swiped at his whiskers with a paw and licked his lips.

"Leafspirit had to go off to the Clearing mid-way through training. We turned back, and once he comes back, we're going to go back to training. Anyway, how's the day so far for you two?"

"Mhhm? Uh, I just kinda woke up. Midnight patrol, you know," Pinepaw laughed.

"Skyleaf has me sorting herbs. I might need to go and get some catmint at the RainClan border. Skyleaf's been watching our supply, and we need it for the coming snow season."

"Let me know when you're going. I'd love to have the pleasure of escorting you." His grin froze on his face as his eyes swept over her.

Pinepaw frowned, and Petalpaw certainly didn't miss the gesture. Her lips curled up into a snarl as she bared her teeth.

"Not in five million seasons, fox-heart," she growled, "I'm not a healer's apprentice for some tom to-"

"Okay!" Pinepaw laughed, "Petalpaw, calm down, Eaglepaw, none of that." The tom just rolled his eyes and huffed. Eaglepaw stalked off to the apprentice's den to get some rest.

"Close your mouth, Pinepaw. And stop drooling, it's disgusting. Especially over some tom like him," Petalpaw muttered.

"He's probably just teasing…"

"No. He's probably fixing his sights on me because he knows that he can't have me. The mouse that's out of reach is sweeter than the rabbit in the paw, as Thornpelt says. And he won't have me. Unless he-" Petalpaw shuddered, "I don't even want to think about it."

Barkpaw trotted in the camp entrance, heading to the two she-cats.

"Hey, Petal. Pine."

"Bark," Pinepaw meowed. She glanced over to Petalpaw, who wasn't exactly interested in what the warrior's apprentices were saying. Though Petalpaw wasn't intent on talking with him, she dipped her head, and listened to what they were going to inevitably going to speak about—the LightningClan and ForestClan war. It had been going on for seasons, but it was still a hot topic.

"Did you hear about LightningClan? They got attacked by ForestClan. Again," Barkpaw sighed, scratching at the ground.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard that LightningClan lost. I mean, of course, they did. ForestClan has everything. Ideal prey, living space. Whatever it is, they're thriving."

"Yeah. I hope that when I'm a warrior, I can beat some sense into those cats! MountainClan is not one to be messed with," Pinepaw said, trying to puff up her fur to look fierce.

"Yeah, but defense is a big factor in a battle," Eaglepaw sniffed from the entrance of the apprentice's den.

"So? Attacking is a bigger factor! If I were a warrior, I'd go and fight!" the other tom retorted.

"If I were a warrior, I'd stay and defend the camp. The elders and nursing queens can't defend themselves as well without a fighter."

"Really?" Barkpaw jeered, "I'd bet that you'd talk sweet with a she-cat instead of doing your duty. Like maybe my sister." Eaglepaw's eyes widened. "Yeah. Don't think I don't notice when you stare at Briarpaw like that."

"Take. That. Back."

"Can't. Wouldn't," Barkpaw growled.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're just a hawk-hearted, dung-eat-"

"Whoa, whoa! Listen, Barkpaw, I get your point, but Eaglepaw's right, defense is really big," Pinepaw meowed. Now that the words were out of her mouth, she rather regretted them. She agreed with Eaglepaw, but a larger part of her was with Barkpaw. Pinepaw shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about Eaglepaw, he seemed to be clouding her judgment.

"Attack is the highest form of defense. Barkpaw's right," Petalpaw snorted, "But now, kits. Let's not spar over the shiny leaf, eh?"

The two toms turned a death-glare to the staunch she-cat. Pinepaw bit back a smile. Petalpaw was referring to the time when they were kits. Barkpaw, then Barkkit, had found a perfect leaf that was crisp with frost. He'd dubbed it the "shiny leaf" and didn't let the other kits play with it. Eaglekit had started tussling with him over it. That day had ended in twisted tails and bruises. Never mind that the leaf had lost its shiny, crisp coating.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Leafspirit was trotting in the camp entrance. "Eaglepaw, come here! Barkpaw, Pinepaw; Emberdawn and Shadowstep are waiting for you. You'd better get your tails over to the Training Rocks." He stiffened when they didn't move a whisker. "NOW!" The shout seemed to reverse the magic spell cast over the apprentices. Eaglepaw ran over to his mentor, and they disappeared out of the camp.

* * *

 **This scene is rather long. It continues, but I figured that this was the best place to chop it off. I'll try to keep myself to a schedule this time, eh? No waiting for months and then an update. Speaking of which, I must go and see to writing and polishing Playing God.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Peace, love, and Fanfiction prosperity to all,**

 **~Shadow**


	3. And So It Begins

**Hey! Welcome to Chapter 2 of I Hate You, I Love You! I thank you all sincerely who reviewed and favorited. I'll confess, I'm not exactly happy with the results, since the worse version had more reviews and favorites and follows, but no matter! This chapter is not on time, I apologize, as there were issues in the process of sending it in for Stormshadow3 to beta on my behalf. And for that I'm sorry. Truly.**

 **But at least it's here! And again, I have to thank Stormshadow3 for graciously accepting to beta read. Your service has been really helpful. I encourage you all to go and check her profile and stories out! I also have to credit Emberdawn to** **imdefinitelynotaserialkiller.**

 **Now that we're done with all that, I present to you the second (technically third) chapter of I Hate You, I Love You!**

* * *

Pinepaw sighed while Petalpaw was glaring. Both at her sister and where Eaglepaw had disappeared.

"Pinepaw-"

"Petalpaw! Pinepaw!" The two she-cats stiffened at the mention of their names. A pure white tom and a petite brown she-cat walked through the entrance. The tom, Frostnose, had been the one calling to them.

"Yes, Frostnose?" they answered in unison.

"Petalpaw, Skyleaf was going out for herbs and was wondering where you were. Pinepaw, Barkpaw, you should get to Shadowstep and Emberdawn. I hear some apprentices have an assessment today, and they shouldn't be late." He whispered something to Briarpaw, the she-cat, and walked over to the Warrior's Den, disappearing inside. Barkpaw and Briarpaw stopped to chat, but Pinepaw dragged him away, eyes flashing.

"You can talk to your sister later! Let's go!" Barkpaw tossed her an angry glance but sighed.

"'Bye, Briar. I guess I'll talk to you after the assessment." He turned and followed quickly in Pinepaw's footsteps. "What's the big idea?" he hissed, "I can talk to my sister whenever I want!"

"Yeah, but we'll be late. And you don't want to fail."

"What if I do want to?" he mumbled as he jumped over a log. Pinepaw froze for a moment, then went on picking her way through the leaves.

"Why?"

"Because…"

Pinepaw wrinkled her nose and thought for a second before catching on, "Did Briarpaw fail her assessment?" Barkpaw clenched his teeth, then nodded. Pinepaw half-grinned in sympathy then looked ahead awkwardly.

She detested the she-cat. Briarpaw, in her opinion, was too- perfect. She was too flirty, the toms came after her in droves at Gatherings, and some of the she-cats, too. Though they merely wanted to learn her masterful techniques of luring toms by seemingly not caring. Briarpaw could have led her own Clan merely by popularity. And not to mention that she was always in the right crowd at all times. No wonder. She had a beautiful chestnut-brown pelt with lovely almond-shaped amber eyes. Briarpaw could talk up a flurry, and no one cared. In fact, they hung on her every word. The tom looked suddenly at her, an expression of fury on his face.

"Why do you always seem so- I dunno- apprehensive around her?" Barkpaw asked after a period of silence.

"What do you mean? I'm not-"

Barkpaw bared his teeth, "Look, just how stupid or blind do you think I am?"

"No- you're pretty intelligent-"

"So treat me like it." Pinepaw dipped her head.

"Fine," she growled, "Then stop poking around in my life and stay concentrated on your steps."

Barkpaw narrowly missed slipping on a mushroom patch, and Pinepaw tried to step over a circle of them, but miscalculated and landed on her belly. She winced as the caps gave a muffled, gooey-sounding crunch. He barked with laughter as he moved on ahead of her.

"Who needs to be watching their steps now?" he taunted.

"Shut up," she muttered, flushing angrily under her thick gray fur. She saw the Training Clearing in the distance and bounded towards it, avoiding any more questions from Barkpaw.

The Training Clearing was about twenty or thirty tail-lengths in length and width, fenced in by pine trees. Grasses grew tall around the edges, but faltered and disappeared a tail-length or so around the border of the evergreens. The rest of the ground was hard-packed dirt that got slippery after heavy snows and rains. A rock was standing like a tall sentry near the center, with smaller rocks surrounding it. These were used as a climbing practice for the newer apprentices.

The two mentors, Shadowstep and Emberdawn, were talking under the rocks. Shadowstep's eyes were shining as she was saying something to Emberdawn.

"I'm certain she'll pass. Anyways, even if she doesn't, I'm not sure if I can take her-"

Emberdawn purred, shifting as he orange pelt reflected light. "Even if she doesn't, I'm sure that Flightstar will-" She paused and dipped her head. "Pinepaw, Barkpaw. How good to see you two." She smiled, "Ready to see if you'll pass the test?" Shadowstep nodded.

"I've trained you, Pinepaw. I'm glad to see how well you've picked up on it. I'm sure that one day, you'll be a valuable asset to MountainClan."

Pinepaw's heart flew but was brought down again by a nasty sinking feeling. What if- what if she didn't pass? What if she had to wait for moons before having another shot? She couldn't bear having to wait for another moon to at least pass. She looked at Barkpaw for a second to see if he was struggling with the same feelings, but his face showed no emotion. His posture was not tense, and his expression was a mask of calm. He exuded a cool manner that seemed to saturate her, flowing over her and reassuring her. Pinepaw, for a fleeting second, imagined him as a leader of MountainClan. One day. She knew that soon, far in the future's horizon, it would probably be true.

"Pinepaw!" Shadowstep was calling her. It seemed like a far voice. Pinepaw snapped out of it.

"Yes, Shadowstep?" Her mentor sighed.

"Pinepaw, you need to pay attention. If you end up like this in the middle of a battle- Well, then may all the stars protect you. You'd be visiting Star Shine—permanently." Pinepaw winced.

"Sorry."

Shadowstep merely whisked her tail on the ground.

"Now, as you both know," Emberdawn meowed, "Today is the day of your assessment. You will have until sundown to prove to us that you should be a warrior. And if you don't, then-" she shrugged, "You don't. But, as you both know, you'll have until sundown to show us that you deserve to become a warrior." She turned around, looking at the sun. "You've been training for about six moons now. We'll see if you picked up well on your training." Shadowstep dipped her head.

"Yes. We'll also see if we need to send out a hunting patrol," she side-glanced at Emberdawn, "You two will do well." Emberdawn got up and swiped at the two apprentices.

"Go on, you two! And just know, whatever you do, we'll be watching." Pinepaw nodded and swallowed, looking around the suddenly large training grounds. Which way should she go? And how far? What were the best hunting spots again? She felt dizzy from the questions and possibilities. She walked straight ahead, almost mechanically, the loud swishing crunch of grasses under paw pulling her to reality.

Her assessment. Today. She needed to catch something. If she didn't, she'd be an apprentice for at least another moon. And she couldn't bear that.

Right.

Now that she'd gotten all her thoughts together, she took in a deep breath and looked around, listening for prey.

* * *

 **And there it is. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **RQTC: Who is your favorite character so far? Why? Any predictions of what will happen in the future? I'd love to hear it!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Starrysong Back to School: Haha, Petalpaw isn't playing it to win. I'm glad you like her!**

 **Silver Stars in the Night Sky: Thank you so much! I wasn't sure if anyone really wanted this up, but I felt like I needed to do this for anyone who wanted it.**

 **I'll see you all soon! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Ciao.**

 **~Shadow**


	4. In Which More Things Happen

**Y'ello! Another chapterrr for all you fans of IHYILY, both new and old! Things have gotten hectic (you know, what with school starting and all) and again, I'm pressed for another chapter.**

 **Many thanks to StormShadow3 for your advice and comments on this, they were very much appreciated! Stormshadow3 is an excellent beta reader. If you need one, you should totally reach out to them.**

 **Tally ho!**

* * *

Pinepaw squinted at the sun. She'd better go back to the training grounds with her prey. She sighed as she walked over to the evergreen tree that she'd buried her prey under, and uncovered the animals. Two mice. They were scrawny, and not a very impressive catch. She bit her lip as she paused for a second. It could have been three mice and a squirrel, but she'd scared them all away earlier. Picking them up, Pinepaw sighed. She wasn't sure if she'd pass or not, but she'd tried. It was always hard hunting in the coming cold seasons.

As she trotted back to the grounds, she thought back, mulling over the mistakes she'd made. She hadn't kept her tail off the ground well. She had jumped too soon. Messy catches, excitement. What if- She shut her eyes. No.

The assessment was almost over. She'd hunted and fought with Barkpaw, and that was it, as far as she could remember. The entrance to the clearing came up fast, and Pinepaw started to pray fervently that she'd passed. Emberdawn, Shadowstep, and Barkpaw were waiting there for her, along with a dead bird, mouse, and squirrel that lay at Barkpaw's feet. She swallowed and walked to them, placing the two mice on the ground. There was silence for a moment. One long, awful moment.

"Is that all?" Shadowstep asked, eyes boring into Pinepaw, who squirmed.

"Yes," she whispered, looking away. Shadowstep sighed, a sound that Pinepaw was sure fairly dripped disappointment. She rose to her paws, tail flicking.

"Let's go on back to the camp then," Shadowstep meowed firmly. The apprentice felt terrible, as if she'd let down the whole world instead of her mentor. As she dipped her head to pick up the mice, the thought flashed in her mind again. Would she pass? Or would she have to wait to have her assessment at the same time as—her lips twisted at the next thought—Briarpaw?

The four cats trooped away, the two apprentices carrying fresh kill while the two mentors walked on in silence, only breaking it to murmur something to one another. Pinepaw nearly slipped again on the same mushroom patch, cursing at it from behind mouse fur. Barkpaw merely glanced at her when she did, amber eyes flashing with something she didn't quite catch. She was so sure that it was a mixture of amusement and pity that she nearly started cursing at him, before catching herself and silently scolding her thoughts. Not to mention that Shadowstep had given her warning glances when she was muttering curses at the mushrooms.

They finally got back to the camp, just before Pinepaw had thought that her legs were going to fall off. She glanced up at the sun, which was setting. Startled, she stiffened for a moment. She hadn't realized that it was really that late. But she walked over to the prey pile and deposited the two mice. Shadowstep and Emberdawn went to go see Flightstar, and her stomach turned.

Pinepaw turned to Barkpaw, tipping her head. "Busy day, huh?"

"Mhuh," he grunted, looking at her critically through narrowed eyes.

"Uh, good catch?"

"Mmm."

"Yeah, I'll just leave you to- uh, whatever you're doing." Pinepaw slowly backed away from him, not exactly wanting a reaction to a conversation starter that the Clans on the other side of the Territories could hear. Which would be imminent if she kept on asking empty questions like "good catch."

The other apprentices were out, and crunching on bones or tearing at flesh from the fresh kill they were eating. Pinepaw suddenly realized how hungry she was, and, shyly glancing around to make sure that everyone was eating, picked a mouse and went over to sit next to Petalpaw, who was bouncing in place, trying to keep warm.

"Hey!" Petalpaw mewed, "How'd your assessment go?"

"I don't know," she sighed, tearing into the mouse, and savoring a bite before continuing, "I could have gotten more. The prey is still out, scavenging for food before the snow season. And not to mention that Barkpaw nearly beat me senseless when we were going against each other." Pinepaw took another bite, now suddenly miserable. Petalpaw stopped hopping around, snuggling closer to Pinepaw, licking her fur.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine, I'm sure!"

"Thanks." She thought for a minute, "Are you doing that because you really want to comfort me, or because you want to keep warm?" Petalpaw looked away, but not before her sister caught the guilty look on her face.

"Both." Pinepaw bit back a purr. Petalpaw smiled, but it faded away as she saw her glancing swiftly around the camp. "He's gone." Pinepaw's head snapped up, and she looked startled.

"Wha-?"

"I said he's gone." She looked away, "Eaglepaw and Briarpaw went hunting. Frostnose is with them."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pinepaw shrugged and grinned at her in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, right."

Silence ensued.

"So, um, how was your day?"

"Nothing more than the usual, I guess. Sorting herbs, going out to gather borage." She wrinkled her nose. "Borage. Of all things! We don't have any pregnant queens, as far as I know." Petalpaw watched as Shadowstep went over to Skyleaf.

"Shadowstep's looking plumper," Pinepaw noted.

Petalpaw nodded, eyes following the unsteady warrior as she toddled over to the medicine cat. Curious, the apprentice slunk closer, just within earshot, but far enough as to not be accused of eaves dropping. Shadowstep was murmuring something that only Skyleaf heard. Skyleaf nodded.

"It'll be a good experience for my apprentice to learn how to be a proper medicine cat. She's dealt with everything else." Shadowstep dipped her head, then wound over to the warrior's den. Glancing over to Petalpaw and meeting her eyes, Skyleaf waved her tail, signaling for her apprentice to come over. Petalpaw obliged.

"Petalpaw. My best student. I have something to tell you." She paused, rolling her tongue around in her mouth, searching for words. "Shadowstep is- expecting. She is doing well so far, but I'm not sure how well the actual kitting will go."

"Kits! Shadowstep's and-?" The old medicine cat shook her head.

"It's not my place to question, child. She won't tell me even if I tried. I suspect-" Skyleaf tipped her head and shook it, "But it's also not my place to gossip about fatherless kits and mateless queens. I may be getting on in moons, but I'm no elder. Not yet. Flightstar is distant, but Shadowstep has always found a way to break the ice around his heart." She shrugged. Petalpaw felt like pressing her for more, but didn't want to nag. Skyleaf was a cat who knew how to stand her ground.

"You think she'll be fine?"

"I don't know. We need borage. With all the prey shortage, I'm not sure she'll get enough food to produce enough milk for her kits. But I haven't seen it since its brief growing season. In the lower Clans, it grows longer. But here, it's only for a few moons before it crumbles under the heavy snows and frosts."

"I thought I saw some borage on the RainClan border a sunrise ago. Maybe we could go fetch it?"

Skyleaf's eyes sparkled with relief. "Aye. But I'm afraid I can't make the journey until dawn in two sunrises. And gathering it tonight is out of the question. It's the half-moon. If you want it best, you'll have to go right now, and return just before sunset."

"You need to go to the RainClan border?" a river-smooth voice purred, "I could go with her. If those RainClan cats give her any trouble, I can give them a beating."

Petalpaw bit down a stinging remark, but decided otherwise. "No thanks, Eaglepaw. I'm a medicine cat's apprentice, and they'll not be so dishonorable as to attack me when I'm not causing trouble. I'm not remarking borders, just picking leaves." Eaglepaw shrugged.

"It's a generous offer, but if you're sure, then I guess I'll see you, then." He padded away.

"I don't trust that tom," she muttered to herself.

"Petalpaw, don't pay attention to him. Every medicine cat has to deal with some form of Eaglepaw or another."

"Really?"

"Really." Skyleaf got to her feet. "Now go and gather that borage. Shadowstep will need it. And it'll be no good if it's shriveled away when we get it." Petalpaw nodded and scrambled off, eagerly escaping the gaze of one persistent apprentice.

* * *

 **And there we are! I hope you enjoyed it. Or if you didn't, tell me why, and some tips**

 **RQTC: What do you think will happen next? Ship ideas?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Emberfur28: A savage, huh? I didn't think of it at the time, but- now that I do- she kinda is**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan: Really? I didn't think of that... How do you think I could improve upon that issue?**

 **Silver Stars in the Night Sky: Haha, thanks!**

 **Starrysong Back to School: I'm a bit "confuzzled" *coughsgoodol'squaddayscoughs* about what that means exactly? And yeah, I suppose it is a bit early to ask for favorite charries, huh? I'm also confused as to what you mean by "PineXFalcon." Do you mean PineXEagle? Because there's the deputy Falconfur, and the only Pine in the Clan is Pinepaw. Pretty weird slash ship if you ask me xD**

 **Anyways, have a great rest of the week!**

 **'Bye!**

 **~Shadow**


	5. A Warrior's Ceremony

**Weelllcome to another chapter of- this. Um, I hope you like it! (IDK what else to say)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to SocialPrimate. We may not be able to talk like usual, but I won't forget all that randomness. And the bitmap! ;)**

 **Special thanks to StormShadow3 for your advice and encouragement! You have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The stars were twinkling in the night sky, like shards of ice driven into a dark, rocky cliff face. The bitter chill of winter was persistent, and ran through the cats brave enough to stand alone in the middle of the clearing, nipping at their paws and attacking their tails viciously. But the stalwart warriors who were guarding the entrance stood fast, their eyes hard and sparkling like gems set in their cold pelts. Flightstar emerged from his den, and climbed up the Ice Stone, digging his claws into the tall ledge to propel himself forward. When he got to the top, he sat on the cold surface, shivering slightly and fluffing up his thick pelt.

"All cats old enough to run the snowbanks gather under the Ice Stone!" the leader called. Pinepaw darted out from the apprentice's den over to the Ice Stone. She'd been busy preparing for the ceremony that night, ever since Petalpaw had left and even after she'd returned with the borage. Licking her short pelt one more time, it shone under the moon's glow. Petalpaw walked over to her, amused.

When Flightstar was satisfied with the turnout of his call, his gaze swept over the cats, before landing on Barkpaw. Pinepaw's stomach turned, so hard this time that she nearly thought that her meal would come back up again.

"Barkpaw. Please step forward." Her heart dropped. She looked over to Shadowstep, but her face showed no emotion as she looked upon the soon-to-be warrior. "Emberdawn, have you deemed this apprentice ready of warriorhood?"

The ginger she-cat nodded, eyes bright. "I have, Flightstar."

The black and white leader closed his eyes and tipped his head towards the stars. "I, Flightstar, leader of MountainClan, ask that the Creator look down on this warrior's apprentice with favor. He has worked hard to understand and learn the Warrior's Honor, that he should walk in Your light and be looked upon by the Clans as favorable and honorable. I bring him to you as a fine apprentice, who will be an equally worthy warrior." He looked down at Barkpaw, green eyes shining with an ethereal light. "Barkpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior's Code, to defend and protect your Clan, to walk in the way of Light?"

The apprentice blinked before a resolved look came on his face. He met the leader's eyes evenly. "I do."

Flightstar nodded slightly. "Then, by all the power the leaders of MountainClan have given me, I pronounce you worthy of warriorhood. I will give you your new name. Barkpaw is dead, and his old self is gone. Here, before us, stands a Nameless One." He jumped down before the brown cat, touching noses with him. "Nameless One, you have earned your warrior rank and your warrior name. From now on, you will answer to Barkstorm." He drew away. "Barkstorm, we honor your ferocity and your thunder-like power. Barkstorm!" Flightstar called.

"Barkstorm! Barkstorm! Barkstorm!" They cheered. Then, Flightstar bowed his head, and the rest of the cats did the same. Pinepaw opened her eyes and looked at him out of the tops of them. Barkstorm was quivering with excitement and looking at the cats all around him. Then, one by one, they rose.

Flightstar looked up, locking eyes with Pinepaw next. "Pinepaw, please step forward." Her heart leaped with excitement. She moved to where Barkstorm was. He dipped his head and backed into the gathering. "Shadowstep, have you deemed this apprentice ready of warriorhood?"

Shadowstep's chest fur puffed out. "She is ready, Flightstar." Again, Flightstar looked up at the stars.

"I, Flightstar, leader of MountainClan, ask that the Creator look down on this warrior's apprentice with favor. She has worked hard to understand and learn the Warrior's Honor, that she should walk in Your light and be looked upon by the Clans as favorable and honorable. I bring her to you as a fine apprentice, who will be an equally worthy warrior." He looked down at her, eyes once more glowing with a light she couldn't name. "Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior's Code, to defend and protect your Clan, to walk in the way of Light?"

She was about to dip her head when a feeling seared through her middle. Fear. Responsibility. The weight of her next words crashed on her head, making her tremble slightly. Her entire future rested on her next words. Wasn't this what she wanted? Yes. It was. This was her destiny. Swallowing, she nodded.

"I do, Flightstar." He smiled for a moment, then went on to perform the rest of the ceremony.

"Then, by all the power the leaders of MountainClan have given me, I pronounce you worthy of warriorhood. I will give you your new name. Pinepaw is dead, and her old self is gone. Here, before us, stands a new Nameless One." Flightstar reached over and touched noses with her, and she gazed into his shining eyes, nearly flinching back. "Nameless One, you have earned your warrior rank, and now your warrior name. From now on, you will answer to Pineheart." He drew back, and she nearly sighed. "Pineheart, we honor your tender nature and your brave heart."

"Pineheart! Pineheart! Pineheart!" The crowd of cats roared, before once more bowed their heads, and Pineheart looked up to the stars and smiled. Then, one by one, they rose, staring at her. A shiver, this time of excitement, ran under her fur. Flightstar flicked his tail, and the meeting was dispersed.

Heart thudding in her chest, she nodded and smiled as the cats surrounded her and congratulated her, answering their praises and questions with a nod or shake of the head. She dared not speak, for fear of the old MountainClan tales that a single uttered word under a warrior's vigil meant that the cat would die under thunder snow. Pineheart didn't fancy suffocating to death under the cold, stifling grasp of the snow. She sat next to Barkstorm under the Ice Stone, fluffing her fur to ward off the cold. If she could, she would have talked to him, but instead, watched the rest of the camp duck into the dens through tiny streams of breath. Soon, the soft breathing, and occasional cough or shift told her that the only souls up were her and Barkstorm, along with the two medicine cats, who were talking in low, quiet voices.

Shifting uncomfortably, she looked around at the shadows. Pineheart dozed off for a moment, then her head snapped up when Petalpaw and Skyleaf emerged from the medicine cat's den. She made an effort to wave her tail, but could hardly move it since the cold weather was making her feel stiff. The cats disappeared through the entrance, and Pineheart wondered for a moment what it would be like to be a medicine cat, before she pushed the thought out and waited, watching.

The stars and moon slowly moved, making the sky turn different colors, before settling on a light blue coming from the horizon. Pineheart sighed, relief washing over her, along with an overwhelming urge to sleep. The sun climbed up, slowly, like a cat trying to climb the mountain's slippery stones. She almost despaired of being up the whole vigil when Flightstar padded from his den, stretched, then righted himself.

He looked over at the two new warriors and nodded, their sign to be excused. Pineheart slowly rose to her feet, and tried to shake off the frost that formed on the edges of her fur. She groaned, feeling achy and tired. As she padded to the den, her exhausted mind gripped one fleeting thought as she slipped away into oblivion.

 _Is this what elders feel like every day?_

* * *

 **Well, there's that, eh? Glad it finally came. Now all the interesting stuff can begin.**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan: Hrmmm...**

 **Zapberry-ies: Haha, maybe I will, and maybe I won't! And you're into the love triangle, eh? You'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Starrysong in Autumn Leaves: Oh, no no no no no no no. I know this is partly my fault since I haven't clarified the lineages, but Shadowstep is Eaglepaw's mother. So- no. No. No no no no no. I mean, Eaglepaw may be a bit- loose-moraled, but he's not a perv, I assure you.**

 **Emberfur26: Hahah, school's taking up a lot of my time, (along with other things) but I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to update AMAP.**

 **Ciao~!**

 **~Shadow**


End file.
